


ELDRITCH

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [141]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Flirting, Mindfuck, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Secret Ending, Sexy Eldritch Horror, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The secret ending of your dreams... or nightmares... but let's be real, that's also your dream ;)
Relationships: Red | Amira/Z'gord | Zoe
Series: Rare Pairs [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	ELDRITCH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



> Thank you to firstlovelatespring for a sharp-eyed and deft beta!

_Week Six - Morning  
_

You head over to the Library, where the Shopkeeper has set up her wares. The Librarian glares over with three of her eyes, but someone on the other side of the room is clearly drawing a circle to summon a fire demon from the deepest part of Hell, and someone else is playing music without headphones, so you don’t think you’ll get in trouble if you buy something that’s against school policy.

And anyway, no one really pays attention to the policy handbook at Monster High. Most people just use it as convenient rolling paper.

“What’ll it be today?” the Shopkeeper asks.

You look over your options. Today, you can choose between a cassette tape, a unicorn horn, a penguin mask, three stakes tied together with what looks like a lock of hair, or something lumpy in a small trash bag.

You’re feeling daring. The trash bag costs 3 Money, which you have!

When you open the bag, you immediately regret it. The bag contained a small octopus, which crawls out and latches onto your arm, its many limbs smoothing across your skin in a way that’s simultaneously slimy and rough. It sends a shudder down your spine.

The Shopkeeper grins at you, her pointy teeth gleaming. “No refunds.”

_Week Six - Cafeteria  
_

By lunchtime, the octopus has migrated to your shoulder. It likes to reach out and steal anything that catches your interest when you walk by people, which has gotten you into two fights, but it has also endeared you to Miranda. Apparently an octopus is a chic pet in the merworld.

You take your lunch tray over to the table where Zoe and Vera are sitting. You’ve been trying to get Zoe’s attention for the last week or so, and you don’t want to pass up the opportunity to have a nice conversation with her.

Well. This… might be a bad time.

One of Zoe’s tentacles unrolls in your direction, an eye on it blinking open. “Hi Amira,” Zoe greets you. “Don’t mind us. Sit down!”

Well, you don’t need to be told twice. You settle your things at the table. “What’s… this?” you ask.

Vera is slumped in her seat, looking dazed, while Zoe’s hand and tentacles slide through her head snakes. The snakes seem very happy about this, hissing and licking at Zoe’s limbs.

Zoe smiles at you. “Vera’s snakes thought I was another gorgon and wanted to make friends. They don’t seem too disappointed, though.”

She giggles as one of the snakes twines itself around one of her limbs. Vera’s eyes roll back in her head.

You look around the cafeteria. Most of the student body is either staring openly, pretending they’re not staring, or studiously averting their eyes from your table. At least three people are filming the scene on their smartphones.

You look back at Zoe. You’ve gotten to know her pretty well over the last few weeks, and you’re pretty sure that the eyes on her shoulders are daring you.

If you wanted Vera to owe you one, you could say, “But aren’t you worried about ruining the snakes for any real gorgons? You don’t want to be the cause of their broken hearts!”

But… you don’t really care if Vera looking like this ends up on every social media app there is. You’d rather live up to the promise you see in Zoe’s eyes.

You lean closer to Zoe and let your hand drift up toward your shoulder, where your new octopus twists a tentacle through your fingers suggestively.

“I think I’ve read a fanfic about this,” you say in a low voice.

Luckily, your bold words pay off. One of Zoe’s mouths licks its lips, and the one on her face smiles in a way that gives you shivers.

Of the existential kind. She’s sort of radiating power right now. But also the sexy kind, because you’re into that.

“That’s my favorite kind of fanfic,” she says from all her mouths at once. The words buzz below your skin and crackle through the cafeteria.

The universe blots out into a dimensionless, colorless space for an endless instant, and before you can even begin to process it you realize that it’s-

_Week Six - Auditorium_

-nighttime, and you and Zoe are on stage.

And you’re both naked.

You’re reclining on a bed of gloriously soft fabric. Zoe is above you. You can’t tell whether she’s kneeling or floating or what, but you’re not about to start asking questions now.

You reach up toward her face, and one of her tentacles slips around your arm. Both it and her cheek feel smooth and cool against your fiery-hot skin.

“I know that in High School AUs, couples usually have sex for the first time on prom night,” Zoe says, almost shyly. Her cheek heats up under your hand. “But… I want you now, Amira. You and your symbiote.”

“My… what?”

Zoe reaches out with her hand to touch your octopus pal, and you gasp. You can feel her touch on it as though she’s touching you, and it feels incredible. Somehow you’ve gained the ability to read tentacle-pheromones through it, and Zoe is _very_ ready for you.

“What do you say?”

Your octopus stretches out its tentacles and caresses Zoe back.

“I say, hell yes.”

It turns out that the Auditorium has become one with Zoe’s nightmare dimension. Time itself screams and tears as the length of your lovemaking extends beyond the boundaries of possibility. Every inch of your body, inside and out, is caressed and penetrated by Zoe’s tentacles and her soul-reading powers. She sips on your sanity in a vacuum-like pull that is simultaneously agonizing and erotic beyond telling. You’re pretty into it.

Of course, Zoe is an eldritch monster who has been pretty much everywhere and seen pretty much everything so she gets bored every so often and changes things up. Your mind struggles to comprehend the shifts as reality evolves around you.

Sometimes you and Zoe are alone, and other times her cult surrounds you, chanting and using the fire of your spirit to feed Zoe’s eternal being. 

At one point you find yourself dressed up as Damien (because of the fire powers you share, duh) and Zoe dressed up as Liam (because purple, _duh_ ) and the two of you act out Zoe’s latest Monster High RPF big bang fic, ‘A Flamethrower of One’s Own.’ It’s extremely smutty, and you discover several kinks you didn’t know you had.

Later, you see that all the seats in the auditorium are filled with your classmates, tied down and unable to even masturbate to the incredible visuals before them. Zoe groans in delight from several of her mouths, while others taste the air. All that jealousy and despair makes her squee with delight, because the misery of others is one of her favorite delicacies.

Occasionally Zoe selects a classmate from the audience to share in on the fun—only after asking you for your consent to invite another person into the relationship, of course. Vera’s snakes are invited, and Vera along with them. They bite—and Vera does too!

Time loses all meaning. You never get tired or hungry or thirsty (except when Zoe produces chocolate sauce and melancholy honey from thin air—then you get _super_ thirsty).

Of course, all good things must come to an end. Zoe realizes that she’s late for Creative Reporting and has to take a quick shower and run to class. She says you can let yourself out when you’re ready.

You gain +1,000,000,000 Sexy, but that doesn’t matter because your brain has liquefied from pleasure. Zoe preserves your moment of rapturous demise as a Waifu pillow.

Not a bad way to go.


End file.
